powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TCGiga
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yokai Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 00:30, April 20, 2016 (UTC) When you ad to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, June 4, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:20, May 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:43, May 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, May 16, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:42, June 20, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:47, September 5, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:03, December 10, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:42, December 25, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:41, January 8, 2018 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. It's over 300px because I reloaded larger pic to replace the first one which was 245px. You can check file history of the pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, January 10, 2018 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. If the rules say "13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones." it isn't clear? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, January 11, 2018 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. When you have active link, it's blue. Nah, perfectly usable pic. Only problem was the size. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:34, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Which part of "if possible at least ''300px'' wide ones" is that hard to get? You posted 245px pic = too small one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:47, January 12, 2018 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. When you have active link, it's '''blue.' This is the last time I'm answering. Few posts above: "It's over 300px ''because I reloaded larger pic to replace the first one which was 245px. You can check file history of the pic." http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kartana.png => File history: 19:02, January 8, 2018/'250 × 250' (41 KB)/TCGiga --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, January 13, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, October 4, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:01, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:54, October 10, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:06, October 10, 2018 (UTC) / 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, August 9, 2019 (UTC) I’m not an admin to say yes or no to that request, but if you really do want to create this superpower, you can feel free to go ahead and make it. Otherwise, if you don’t know how to make a superpower here in the SPW, I could make it for ya. --Chris Urena (talk) 16:21, November 11, 2019 (UTC) You're welcome. Especially since I think it's a good idea to make a page for it. Timjer (talk) 13:43, January 9, 2020 (UTC) For future reference, you can construct pages faster and neater by having them put like Primate Physiology instead how you've done like Primate Physiology. It saves room and time. Also, you should space out your sections and add a scroll box when you have at least 20 users. Kusarigama (talk) 02:20, February 4, 2020 (UTC)